


as blue as the sea and the sky

by wjh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heartache, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, Ultimate Wingman Amethyst, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjh/pseuds/wjh
Summary: peridot misses lapis, but amethyst is there and she is the ultimate wingman.





	as blue as the sea and the sky

**Author's Note:**

> this steven bomb is quite literally the best one we have EVER received. are you all ready to die tonight when the rupphire wedding is _finally_ aired and then the diamonds just smash in and crash it?? bc i am!!
> 
> i'm still emo over lapidot btw so have this

ruby and sapphire are having a wedding.

peridot does not know  _exactly_ what that means, but she does know that steven is planning it and it is also something close to a party.

amethyst and pearl are busy setting up the chairs, amethyst throwing them wherever she may while pearl hovers after her, worrying and fretting before she fixes the chairs herself to keep them in an orderly fashion.

peridot can feel for pearl on this at least, but she has long since grown accustomed to amethyst's behavior. the purple gem does what she wants when she wants to and is as stubborn as no other gem peridot has ever met, but she is also kind, caring, and understanding. pearl always complains that amethyst is much too immature for anyone to take her seriously, but when it comes down to feelings and emotions - to the _important_ stuff - amethyst always makes sure to tread carefully.

she is impulsive, obnoxious, and distant at first glance, but amethyst was there for peridot when lapis left. she and steven showed her that her world did not have to begin and end with lapis. she did not need to depend on someone else for her happiness.

but watching ruby and sapphire be so happy and so  _in love_ , it cuts deep for her.

peridot misses lapis.

this is a fact as any other.

the sea is blue, the sky is blue, and peridot feels just as blue as them most days. however, she keeps on going, living every day the best way she can and never letting this stop her.

steven is done walking ruby and sapphire through the schedule for the wedding and peridot watches as he runs back into his room, probably to look through that scrapbook of his again. peridot does not know why a wedding has to be such a  _big_ thing, but she thinks she might be starting to get it. steven only gets emotional over things like this when it has to do with love and although looking at them makes her chest hurt, peridot cannot deny how meant for the other sapphire and ruby are.

pearl is running around the chairs without amethyst now, checking over and over again to make sure that they are in neat and ordered lines. amethyst sidles up beside her, arms bent behind her head.

"what's up, dot?" amethyst chuckles, one brow raised lazily in question. "something the matter?"

peridot is not afraid of what amethyst would say, because she already knows and it is a fact. simple and true. "i miss lapis."

amethyst's grin does falter for a moment, briefly puckering into a pout before she smiles again. "what would you say to her right now if you could?"

"i don't know," peridot says, but she knows it is a lie as soon as she has finished speaking. she has been rehearsing speech after speech and the one she ultimately stuck to is written down on a piece of paper she always keeps on her person.

"pretend i'm her then! you can practice what you want to say on me so that when lapis comes back, you'll be ready."

when not _if_  lapis returns, amethyst said. peridot could very well cry because her friend understands. amethyst gets how much hurt she is harboring and would never use it against her, would only do all she could to reassure her.

peridot pulls the paper with her speech on it out and starts to read, excited to finally say some of the things that have been on her mind recently. she finds herself falling before she can finish the first sentence and pearl screeches because the chairs fell with her in a tumble of off-white plastic. amethyst laughs, but peridot is not upset.

she is sad. she misses lapis, but amethyst is laughing at her and even peridot can admit that falling back onto a row of chairs  _is_ pretty hilarious. peridot does not even remember why she was  _so_ sad when she is with her friends who care about her, when she is with amethyst who is unafraid to laugh at her for making a spectacle of herself.

peridot is  _happy_ when amethyst laughs at her - when she laughs  _with_ her and makes peridot forget just for a while.

this is why amethyst is a good friend.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! here is my [tumblr](https://starkgold.tumblr.com) in case you have requests or something. 
> 
> if you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/wingedseok) (:


End file.
